


My Kryptonite

by Fanboy54



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Krypton Survives, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy54/pseuds/Fanboy54
Summary: What if Krypton had not been destroyed when Kara Zor El had been thirteen years old? What if she had carried on living with her parents and her little cousin without having any special powers? What would happen when the arrogant prince of Daxam met the Kryptonian girl? Would Kara get to see the real and vulnerable Daxamite,  despite everything she had been taught through the years?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El (DCU Comics)/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was an incredibly cold day when they met for the first time. It was as though someone had sucked all the heat from the atmosphere and had replaced it with a freezing, solid mass, preventing people from breathing or functioning properly. Or at least that is how Kara Zor-El was feeling as she made her way down the white, round marble stairs of her home, on the planet Krypton. She was readying herself to meet and have -as her father had so politely put it - a delightful evening with the royal family of Daxam. A planet best known for the hedonistic and selfish people it hosted. Her family had opted for dinner, because of one of the countless attempts at peace that had been made between the two, culturally polar opposite sister planets. The only thing they had in common, was their sun. The beautiful, red ball of fire, that their comparingly tiny planets had been orbiting around aimlessly for eons. Unfortunately for Kara, the royal family of said sister planet, included the prince, the future ruler of the egotistical and irrational breed, Mon-El of Daxam.

Kara had heard all about him and his disturbing behavior over the years. The majority of her peers would often enjoy gossiping about the rumors that went around about the prince, which meant Kara herself would sometimes also find herself wondering about him and the extent of the truth in the things being talked about. If one were to judge him only by what Kryptonians thought, he was exactly what a man shouldn't be, abusive and presumptuous to the core. He played the girls that liked him and then broke their hearts in the most hideous ways imaginable. Kara was not usually one to judge a book by its cover or believe any rumors, she heard whispered around, but there was something about him or more about the depiction of him. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it still was hard for her to think about suffering through hours of sitting next to him, as her parents requested, with negative thoughts and emotions, being the only thing, coming into her mind when she thought about Daxamites, and especially the prince himself, however much superficial her train of thought was.

With a long sigh, still lost in her own mind, Kara made her way towards the already half-opened, shining golden doors of the dining room. She slipped into the room where everyone sat, quietly without being noticed in the slightest, having had years of practice, when she would sneak in official meetings or private conversations and just absorb everything in her mind like a sponge. 

She had learned the values and ethics that had to go into politics, from a very young age as a result of hearing everybody's side of the story and being taught how to grow into a remarkable Kryptonian. She had also managed to teach herself to distinguish between other, more important things. Separating the honorable from the dishonorable for example, a quality even her parents lacked at times. 

Times like these were the perfect example of exactly that, given the fact that while her opinion of the prince was yet to be formed, she without a doubt despised Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand. Unlike Mon-El, she had met the king and queen on many occasions, both of them leaving her with nothing but a stone-cold feeling of alarm in her gut.

Her eyes scanned the room for a few seconds, reveling in the fact that she got to observe everyone and scan their details, in a not at all creepy way of course. She liked to evaluate situations, without being noticed herself, until she was ready. Kara had come to the conclusion that it was only when they didn't know someone was watching them, that people could be themselves.

Her parents were sat on the two opposite heads of the longtable which was dressed in red and yellow for the occasion. To symbolize the union between their worlds. The queen of Daxam, Rhea was sitting to the left side, Kara's mother Allura and king Lar-Gand next to Kara's father. They were chatting amongst themselves about what, she had no clue. But then her eyes traveled to someone else and it was him that finally caught her attention. A seemingly tall and muscular figure sitting with his back to her. She could see his smooth dark brown, almost black hair standing out around the shape of his head, but she couldn't quite distinguish his eyes or any of his other features. What she could see though, is that he was sitting in her spot. Nobody sat in her spot. Since she was a toddler, she would go around claiming it as her own, it even had her name engraved on the back, much to her mother's displeasure.

After realizing, that standing there, staring at them for too long mind seem weird, she took a few more steps forward and stood proudly, in front of the chair next to her real seat, in which she supposed she would have to sit. " Rhea, Lar Gand, I'm sure you remember, our daughter Kara." Kara's father announced as he finally noticed her entering the room along with every other person on the table. Apart from Mon-El, which didn't trouble her at all. She bowed her head to the royalty of Daxam as a sign of respect but not enough to seem submissive like they were probably used to being addressed to as. Masters. Lar Gand threw in a polite greeting and said no more, while Rhea looked at her with fascination. "Kara! Last time I saw you, you were half the size of this chair" she exclaimed, gesturing to one of the table chairs, dressed to match the table clothing. Kara not knowing what else to say threw in an awkward and quite obvious statement. The Queen only nodded her head to her in an affirmative answer and jumped back into the conversation with her mother.

Then, Kara carefully approached the young, mysterious man who had remained unusually quiet for what she assumed to be his standards. He hadn't even glanced at her, just sat there twisting his plate around the table as a sign of his obvious boredom. When he turned around to face her, seeing as she was standing right behind him and staring at him pointedly, Kara thought her pulse quickened and she blushed deeply. That was not how she had imagined him to be. She had heard that he was handsome but that was ridiculous. And he also gave off a kind of innocence which wasn't what she had been expecting. She was usually good at reading people. But how could someone, be cruel and innocent at the same time. His dark brown hair fell looked like they were made out of silk, almost shining down the light of the enormous chandelier, hanging above their heads, his lips perfectly shaped and annoyingly soft looking. Not that she cared about his lips. But what struck her the most were his eyes. It was like looking into a color stained canvas with a dark grey background and hundreds of flecks of gold, scattered here and there. He was in one word enchanting. So much so that it annoyed her, because she didn't want him to be beautiful or enchanting in any sense of the words, she wanted him to be a complete jerk because if he wasn't she was too afraid she would end up finding herself getting lost in those stormy grey eyes. Oh, how she suddenly longed for that to happen.

"It's rude to stare you know. Though I get it. I am incredibly handsome. Some have even called me the most beautiful creature in the universe, though I wouldn't go that far. Actually, I would." Kara was suddenly snapped out of her daydream about him and his gray eyes, from his infuriating way of greeting a person, she quickly put on an annoyed scowl on her face and played it off as offended. She snorted slightly and rolled her eyes at his unbelievably arrogant words. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, trying to mask her previous feelings and thoughts from him and ignoring what had been previously said. Mon-El stared at her in question and waited for her to elaborate her point further. "That is my spot. I always sit here. Did you miss my name engraved on the back?" She demanded with a firm and slightly intimidating tone. "Then I guess you will have to find a new one." Mon-El stubbornly insisted and muttered something under his breath, among the lines off 'and they say we are arrogant' Kara felt the heat from her anger make its way all across her pale face and she almost stomped her foot like she used to do when she was little. Thankfully though, she restrained herself from the action. With that, Kara pulled out the chair next to her usual one and sat down with a large frown. She forced herself not to make a scene in front of her parents."What a gentleman" she muttered in annoyance, mostly to herself, not really caring if he hears her. "I know. I am always a gentleman." He leaned in and whispered close to her ear in what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice. Tricks like those would never work on her, would they?

For some weird reason though, she was not completely unaffected, his breath sent weird shivers down her spine and her whole body burned with an emotion she hadn't experienced before that day. She had to admit, she didn't really mind the closeness all that much, it was like electrical needles, were piercing her body. It ached but in a good way. But she could not let him realize exactly how much of an effect he had on her because adding to that ego he had, could actually make it pop, so she simply moved more into her own chair and away from him and didn't even dare look into his gorgeous eyes again, for she really was afraid that If she did, she would melt, not just because of their beauty, but because, in him, she could she purity and kindness and also a softness, she didn't think was possible for a Daxamite to have.

Soon after that, the maid brought in the food and drinks for the unusual group of people to begin their dinner. They all ate in the most awkward silence of the century. After they were halfway through their meal though, Kara's father spoke up, much to her relief, trying to jump into any matter that could lighten the mood, but not having anything else, he got right to the chase. "I think it is high time we discussed the reason you are here." He declared in a kind tone, as always. But in spite of that, he inspired authority and respect where he needed to. But apparently, not everyone saw him that way. Especially not Daxamites. "So why are we here exactly?" Mon-El questioned speaking loudly for the first time since they ended their conversation. His parents turned their attention to him and glared harshly at their son, giving him some kind of signal. "Mon-El!" His father exclaimed in a warning tone. He seemed like someone you did not want to defy in any way. If her father could be considered intimidating, then she didn't know how to even begin to describe Lar Gand. 

"I just don't see why we made the trip from our planet only to eat. We can do that back home you know. Why are we here pretending to want anything to do with their race. We've been through all these matters, countless times!" He said, exasperated by the continuous trips to different planets. His father got up from his sit swiftly and banged his hand on the glass table, with enough force to make the Kryptonians flinch. Mon-El's words echoed in Kara's mind. He was in A LOT of trouble. She wanted to say something, but before she could think about her words Lar Gand made his way to Mon-El and said something only the three of them could hear, because of the close distance.."Shut up! If you don't stop being so damn useless with your snarky remarks I will have to put you back into the closet, now we don't want that do we?" The king threatened him in a furious manner. Mon El's face drained from all color and he backed down a little, despite her previous mixed thoughts, Kara couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards him. Nobody deserved being treated like that. Her parents seemed shocked by the outburst and stood staring wide-eyed at the king. "I think we all need to calm down." Kara's father reasoned sensing what the words exchanged between the two men had been about. It was a well-known fact that on Daxam the children were commonly abused by their parents.

Suddenly, after the staring contest with his father in silence, Mon-El got up from the table and ran outside the room from the back door of the dining area, furious with his father and himself. "We apologize for our son. He has always been a little disobedient." King Lar Gand explained, in a happy tone, as if none of the events had taken place just a few seconds before. He was ready to go after him but then Kara spoke, surprising everyone and even herself. "I got him" she muttered and before anyone could reply or protest in any way, she had followed the Daxamite outside the dining room and straight into the living room, the area where her family spent most of their time.

She found him sitting on the floor, in the corner of the room, next to the raging fireplace. It's fire strong and intimidating, lighting up the room and making it warm and comfortable. His hands were on his outstretched legs. He looked like a little kid, hiding from the monsters that always chased him Trying to fight them, but eventually left with no other possible choice. He wasn't crying, but his face was red still, probably from anger or even fear of his powerful father.

Kara carefully slid down the wall next to him. So close that their legs and arms were touching. The room was dark, the fire the only source of light, and the boy who was in the room was even darker. "Are you alright?" Kara asked cautiously. She had no idea what she could say to make him feel better. He laughed at her obvious question and turned his head to look at her, but when he tried to say something, nothing came out. None of his snarky and witty comments could possibly work in a situation like this. He was just tired. 

"What your father said to you. It wasn't right. I really don't know you or anyone of your kind but what I can see is that he is wrong. Just remember that." Kara said, careful not to upset him too much. He suddenly looked conflicted. He wasn't told things like that very often. "Thank you." He said simply and in a small voice. The words seemed strange coming out of his mouth. She nodded her head and decided to respect his privacy and not as any further questions. They had only known each other for two hours or so after all. But Kara was now certain that all the gossip and the rumors, weren't all that accurate because she could see it. The broken boy beneath the flirty remarks. And all she knew was that she wanted to put his pieces back together. It didn't make any sense though. And the craziest part was that he felt the same way. When he first saw her, he thought of her as a spoiled little brat, but now he realized that she was so much more than that. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered and she truly was. She truly wanted to right all the wrongs that had been done to him. He looked startled and curious by her apology. That was the first time anyone had ever apologized to him and the feeling was warm and peculiar." For what? None of this is your fault. I should be sorry. You shouldn't see me like this, nobody should. I don't know what came over me. I am not usually this....weak." he apologized as he slowly got up from the floor as she mirrored his moves. He turned to leave. Kara started to protest but she was cut off. "I have to go, I can't deal with them just yet" he explained. "Please tell my parents I got back to the ship." He asked as politely as he possibly could. Kara nodded uncertainly and escorted him to the door.

"Goodbye Mon-El," she said. "Night" he replied and she watched him as he disappeared into the shadows of the cold night, but she didn't feel cold anymore. He had left her with a warm and wonderful feeling but even though he would soon be on another planet, Kara knew it wouldn't be that long until the next time they saw each other again. And she was really, really looking forward to that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The days became weeks and the weeks became months until the next time they were to see each other again. Kara thought those two months to be the most excruciatingly slow ones in her entire life. She tried with all her power not to think about the strangely beautiful Daxamite but her mind wouldn't comply with her admittedly not so strong wishes. Her thoughts would drift to his stormy gray eyes every time they were clouds in the morning sky, making everything under them mirror their shade, and she was reminded of him whenever a stranger with dark hair would pass by, thinking that maybe it would be him. She hated herself for thinking about him, just a few months ago, she had thought him to be the worst of the worst, but then she thought about his words to her and to his father and she realized something she never wanted to realize. Not all Daxamites were arrogant and selfish by choice, some were forced to adapt to the cruelty of reality, even if they were given no real choice in the matter. Some, or in her case one of them was opinionated and kind at heart. She was sure she could see it. And she absolutely knew it scared the life out of her.

So, anyone could probably imagine her surprise and disappointment the next time she saw him. She and her family had gone to Daxam in order to get some plans for some kind of nuclear source of power. When Kara had heard, she had begged her parents to take her with them, saying she wanted to see the planet and its people. And she had to admit, the planet itself was definitely beautiful. Regardless of the kind of people living on it. Kara had been ecstatic about the possibility of seeing Mon-El but she kept a straight and slightly annoyed face for the sake of her parent's ignorance. She couldn't have them know she was excited to be on a planet she was supposed to loath. Of course, she knew he probably wouldn't even remember her name, but then she definitely remembered his. Her suspicions were confirmed as she entered the palace he and his parents lived in. She tried really hard not to roll her eyes at that. At times she forgot he was a prince. He stood right in front of her, but what surprised Kara was the half-naked girl next to him. Alright not half-naked, but her dress was so short, it could have easily been a shirt. She had a stupid grin plastered on her face, that Kara wanted to vanish for some unknown reason. A strange feeling crept into her stomach, like an urge to hit something but she chose to just ignore it. When had she gotten that possessive?

Mon-El's expression didn't change at all when he came face to face with her, but that was because, even if Kara didn't yet know it, he had perfected hiding his feelings from anyone else. It was one great virtue to have on Daxam. He obviously recognized the girl in front of him. Or at least he had thought it was obvious, but seeing the seemingly offended look on her face, he thought otherwise. He would never forget a girl that beautiful and not just on the outside. She was the first person to ever be there for him. Literally. Even if it was just for a moment, she had actually cared enough to run after him, even knowing how much of a failure he really was. Not only he remembered her, but he had also been dreaming and thinking about her very frequently for the past two months or so. Her smile and her adorable annoyed expression hadn't left his mind for a second since the moment he had walked out of her door. One glance and still she managed to take his breath away, even if she was clueless towards his feelings, and honestly why would she care how he felt? Even when he was trying to forget about her, by sleeping or being with other girls or guys, he couldn't. Any other person was meaningless. Noone's smile made his heart beat faster or his palms sweat as they did with her. They didn't know each other. Not at all to be truthful, but he knew they had something. A connection. An understanding. He had never felt this way before in his entire life, and he didn't even know what to do. The right thing would be to hide his feelings, but he didn't want to do that. The days he didn't see her were like a haze. It was as though he wasn't really there. A part of him that nobody ever saw except for her, had remained back on Krypton close to her. 

"We are so glad you made it." A voice cut through the awkward silence between the five like a knife. It was Rhea. Looking as imposing as always."Mon-El please escort your little conquest to the door and come keep Kara company as we discuss the matter at hand." His mother commanded. Mon-El didn't even hesitate for a second before he complied. He knew not to defy them again. He couldn't take any more pain. Kara's face burned with embarrassment. They were going to be alone. Together. She wondered how he could let her talk like that to the other girl like she was an object. Didn't he have any feelings towards her? Kara wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be though. "Yeah. Alright. Just a second." He said nodding to his mother, turning his gaze to look at Kara, his eyes catching hers only for a fraction of a second. Kara averted her eyes and looked straight to the tall blue wall behind him as he escorted the girl outside. "Come on then, Lar Gand is waiting upstairs." The queen said and with an apologetic look, her parents left to meet with the king. They must have thought she would want to go with them. 

She stood there. Awkwardly waiting for the Daxamite to get back. She was seriously annoyed by the girl that had probably spent the night with him. Kara was not a fool, she knew exactly what those feelings she had meant but she would never admit it to herself unless she knew for certain. Not to herself and definitely not to him. It was strange. That feeling in her stomach when she was close to him, the warmth she felt was endearing. "So we meet again," Mon-El said, getting back inside, with confidence he certainly did not have at the moment. But he needed to seem unbothered to the clueless girl. He was smiling like an idiot. Kara thought that if she looked at his smile long enough she would go actually never be able to stop. "I hope it goes better than the last time," she remarked, scrambling to fill the awkward silence. What else could she say? She did not know the first thing about him. Not really anyway. He laughed nervously and dismissed the subject of their previous encounter suspiciously fast. "So what would you like to do your majesty? It will probably take them a while." He said, using a term he knew was going to annoy the hell out of her. He loved how cute she looked when she got all worked up and flustered. He had never met a girl that was willing to talk back to him before. All of them just did whatever he told them, him being the prince and all. "I'm sorry? Last time I checked you were the one who required his people to call him that." Kara deadpanned knowing it would have an effect on him. From what she had gathered, he hadn't liked being the prince with everything that included all that much. "Can we just drop it?"He asked in a manner that told her she really couldn't push him any further. But with a hidden gentleness that also revealed that he was exasperated by the subject. The tension between the two was now right back where it had previously been.

"Just please tell me what you want to do. I don't want to fight" He offered, his voice softening noticeably, almost pleading. "Well I don't know genius, it's not like I've been on your planet before." She answered acting annoyed, but she couldn't help but let a little smile out that he really appreciated. "Alright, well since you have never been here before as you so kindly put it, what do you say, I give you a little tour of the place. Just the places that are worth seeing, I would not want to bore you with our petty traditions." He suggested, sarcasm obvious in her voice, but for once she found that she didn't mind it. She actually found it quite endearing. She had gotten so used to the monotonic and at certain point dull company of the suitor her parents had introduced her to a few years back when she was sixteen. His name was Gaston. He was an absolute nightmare, not to mention fifteen years older than herself. Kara knew he was handsome. He had dirty blonde hair like hers and his eyes were also a replica of her own. But lately she found herself comparing every single one of his features to Mon El's and there was not even one time where she had managed to even begin to think about him being superior to the handsome Daxamite. And in spite of that, he was too much like her, for her to find him interesting. "Alright then. I'm in your hands Mon-El." She said gently, trying to joke, but instead adding a sudden seriousness to her words, her deep blue eyes boring in his. She found herself getting caught in the grey storm that was raging in his eyes. And the weirdest part was that she absolutely loved the feeling. And things weren't all that different for him. He found himself following her eyes and staring back at her. Her extremely blue eyes were like the two most breathtaking comets he had seen in his whole life. Mon-El loved comets. He wanted nothing more than to be crushed by them no matter the cost. He tried to snap out of it but she somehow made it impossible.

"Let's go then," he said. His words were soft and his breath shaky still though. Neither one of them could tare their eyes away from the other. The tension between the two was palpable. Kara couldn't even think straight, let alone manage to make out the words she wanted to say. Instead, she nodded and followed him outside the imposing silver doors. The second her eyes laid on the sight before her she couldn't move from the sight. It was afternoon by then and the beautiful red sun was setting. The view itself was the same one she had noticed when she first got there, and countless other times since Daxam and Krypton shares the same sun. But for some reason, it now seemed unexplainably better and a hundred times more intense than before. "Wow." She breathed as she noticed his expression mirroring her own. "I know right?" That was all he said and they took a few moments to look at the sun before starting to walk around the city. They first stopped in front of a fountain. It was made of marble and it had to be at least ten feet tall. There was water leaking out of the huge dragon's mouth and wings. Kara had never seen anything like it before. On a piece of stone, supported by the wings she could make out what seemed to be letters. They were similar to Kryptonian ones but different enough so she couldn't understand the writing engraved on the piece of stone. "Never let them tear you down for being different for that is what makes you unique." Mon-El recited, like a poem. Kara was a bit shocked by the translation. In her book, all Daxamites were uncivilized savages, at least that was how it was until recently. But, not all thoughts and beliefs could be changed overnight. "That's beautiful" she confessed almost unwillingly, the words slipping out of her mouth without thinking about it. He let out a laugh that made Kara weak to the knees, it was so genuine. "Shocker, right?" He said, laughing once again. She eventually followed his actions and laughed along with him. It was comfortable and quiet. "Wanna sit?" He asked, guiding her to a bench. They sat down on the white bench, not quite touching but close enough to make both of their hearts beat a little faster. They sat there for almost an hour, talking about their planets and their families. Kara told him all about her little cousin Kal El and she spoke of her parent's kindness with such certainty, Mon-El couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. But not in a bad way. More like nostalgic of what he could have had. He avoided talking too much about his life, because, in all honesty, he was ashamed, both of himself and his family. Instead, he let her talk. She spoke of her the things in her life with such an amount of passion, he wanted nothing more than to be one of them. 

"So let's move on to our last destination since we wasted most of our time here." He suggested. She frowned at him. Did he really hate their time together that much? "I wouldn't call it a waste of time." She said, a little hurt by his words but he immediately tried to make up for his words. "No that's not what I meant. I just mean that our time together is limited and I don't really want it to end without you seeing everything." He apologized, making them both turn the color of the still setting sun. He cleared his throat and started apologizing about his apology being too much. "No stop, that was actually really sweet." She complimented. "Oh. Sorry" he apologized again. "That was actually meant to be a compliment." She explained. Why would someone apologize for being kind?

They walked together once again, in a newfound comfortable silence. Mon-El had a problem though. He had no idea what to do with his hands. He thought about crossing them over his chest but that seemed too hostile of a pose, but then he didn't have any pockets so the choices were limited. Kara noticed his hands fidgeting and with a trembling breath, she cautiously reached out and took his hand in hers. He stopped walking for a moment and looked at her. His gaze was questioning but also satisfied by her action. Her hand was soft and little but somehow he knew that it could easily break his if she wanted to. But that made him like her even more. She was strong and smart, not petty, and easily seduced. When she smiled at him and kept walking he couldn't help but do the same. 

They walked for a good ten minutes until they reached a garden. It was secluded and from where they stood, it seemed vast. As she walked through it, with her fingers intertwined with his she gaped at the insane variety of colors that surrounded them. "Oh Rao, this is... I can't find the words to describe it." She said, admiring everything around her, and by that, she didn't only mean the flowers. "I know." That was the only thing he said in response. "How come we are the only two people here?" She wondered aloud. "Well this belongs to my family and it isn't open to the public every day." He explained. "You are so lucky." She told him and he laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I would give anything to have a life, a family like the one you described." He confessed, it was something he had never told anyone. All the people thought he loved the power and the authority. But he hated it. All of it, his wealth, his life, and himself. Kara saw an unbearable sadness in his eyes, but instead of intimidating her, it only made her want to help him even more. It wasn't pitty though. You only feel pity for something irreparable, but she knew that with a lot of love and understanding, he could be saved, from what she didn't know, but it didn't even matter. 

Then he did something that caught her so off guard she didn't even respond at first. He put his lips on her own and it was better than anything she could have ever imagined. When she realized what was happening, she kissed him back and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her stomach almost hurt from the excitement and the anticipation. She had no idea what she was doing, but it must have been right because Mon-El deepened the kiss and pinned her on the nearest wall that was not filled with plants. Their hands were everywhere and their mouths moved in perfect sync but with such passion that it would have been enough to make Kara pass out under different circumstances. 

When they pulled away they were both shocked and unsure of what to do next. They hadn't moved from their previous position against the wall and they were breathing hard. Suddenly, Kara started laughing loudly and she buried her face in his grey shirt. At first, he was confused but her laugh was contagious. "Oh no, it's getting dark we need to get back." Mon-El pouted. They are probably looking for us. Kara's face fell a little but the smile never left her face. "Well I had a really nice time, but when we get back we have to pretend it was awful and that we can't stand each other," Kara instructed him. "Oh yeah, I hate you so much," Mon-El said playfully. "I can't stand the sight of you." Kara played along, which resulted in another kiss. A shorter one but filled with all the same feelings as the previous one. Kara then pulled away and offered him her hand. "Lead the way." She said and together they made their way back to the castle with Kara wondering just how her feelings and mood had changed so drastically in such a short time. 

When they got back, they went straight into the living room where their parents were talking in hushed voices. They had let go of each other's hands of course and had replaced their smiles with annoyed looks. They had agreed to say the exact opposite of what they felt in front of their parents. "There you two are. We were starting to get worried." Mon El's father exclaimed, pretending to be a concerned father, which Kara now knew was a facade. They both dismissed his father's words so as not to get into too much detail about their whereabouts. "Can we just go? I don't really like it here." Kara said and tried to be as convincing as she could. "Kara! "Her mother exclaimed and Kara simply gave her an apologetic look. "Alright then, we should get going. I'm glad we understood each other." Kara's father stood up and shook hands with both the king and the queen. "Travel safe." They said and waved goodbye to the Kryptonians. Kara turned to look at Mon-El. "Well, I hope I never see you again." She told him with the hint of a smile threatening to break out from her mouth. "I really hate you." He responded trying to sound bitter. "I really hate you too." She said but they both knew that was not what they truly meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was alone in her room, sitting in an big, red, comfortable armchair ,facing outside the window. It was early morning, the red sun was just coming up making the multiple shades in the sky seem like they were dancing around. And the atmosphere was chilly but pleasant. There were no clouds in the sky, indicating the sunny day that was about to start in less than three hours. Today was Kara's eighteenth birthday. She had gotten up really early so she could have a little peace and quiet to think. She was officially an adult. She had mixed feelings about this day and growing up in general. She was happy that she would have more independence and freedom, but with those came greater responsibilities. She wasn't certain she was ready to take on any of her mother's duties in the community or in the family. All Kara had wanted in life was to help people. Be a hero. But there was no way someone like her could be one. She didn't have any powers or even enough strength to bend a fork for that matter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her bedroom door and she knew her parents were most probably behind it,ready to jump in and wish her a happy birthday. "Come in" she answered cheerfully to the unasked question and her parents came inside her room and practically jumped on her. "Happy birthday!" They exclaimed simultaneously and nearly burst her eardrums. They both hugged her tightly. She was so lucky to have them both as ber parents. "Thank you." She said,as she pulled away, a few giggles escaping her in the meantime. 

"Hey honey, before we go downstairs so you can open your presents we want to tell you something and you have to promise not to get really mad at us." Her father warned and she nodded her head immediately, eager to know what it was he wanted to tell her. "Alright well, as you know there will be a ball in your honor tonight and well since we have been trying to be friendly with the royal family of Daxam, we invited them to stay with us for the next three days, beacause Lar Gand and I have to monitor the progress of our project together and we have to be in the same place, at the same time. So we thought it was a good excuse. And look I know you can't stand their son but please Kara just try to behave. Just for a few days." He pleaded his daughter. He said the words really quickly and it took Kara a minute to fully contemplate what he was saying. Kara's eyes went wide with shock and excitement. Mon El was going to be living with her for three days. The same Mon El she had been kissing less than a week ago? The one whose lips and eyes had never left her mind since that day?

Kara was excited to say the least, but instead of actually showing how happy she was that she would get to spend her birthday with Mon El, she frowned forcing herself to conceal her true emotions. "Okay fine I am not mad. When do they get here?" She asked dismissively, not wanting to sound too eager. Her mother and father let out sighs of relief that she had agreed so easily. "They will be here in an hour or so." Her mother revealed. Kara got up from her bed as fast as she could. "Alright then. I won't cause any trouble. But remember I am doing it for you." She lied, trying to sound convincing. She didn't like that she had to hide her true feelings from them but she was definetaly not ready to tell them about Mon El yet. She knew for a fact that they would not be happy about it. "Go wait downstairs, I will join you in a second. Just let me get dressed." She asked as politely as she could and then not so politely shoved them out of the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kara grinned and started jumping around her room, trying to find some decent clothes to wear. She didn't want to dress up for him or anything but that didn't mean she would let him see her looking like she had just woken up, which she had. 

After she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, she decided on a simple white dress with the symbol of the house of El, printed in the middle, just above her chest and plain black flats to make contrast. After she was all done, she took one last look in the mirror and being satisfyied with her appearence, she walked down the stairs and found her parents sitting on the couch together, waiting for her to arrive. After opening her presents from her parents, which were, an indigo long dress for the party tonight and a pair of matching earings. Kal had made her a drawing of the both of them holding hands and her aunt Astra gave her a luck charm made of some kind of red crystal. The crystal gave her an unsettling feeling when she held it and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She set the rock back into it's box and blamed her feeling to the excitement about seeing Mon-El. 

"Thank you guys. I love them. I will write Kal and aunt Astra a thank you note later." Kara said whole-heartedly and hugged her parents tight. She was just starting to pull away when the door bell rang. Kara got up in one swift move and was about to run to the door when she saw her mother's confused expression. Instead, she started walking at a steady pace but couldn't help the grin that had been spread across her face, with her parents walking just behind her. She opened the golden doors and saw Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand standing on either side of her beloved grey eyed prince. Her mother said something that must have been a welcoming or something but she couldn't be certain. She was too distracted to hear. Distracted by her meaningless attempts to avoid the hound Daxamite's gaze, for it would probably melt her insides once again. She muttered a polite hello because she obviously didn't want to seem rude to the royalty. "Well let's just stand here, we'll show you two to your room" her father said, his look directing to Mon-El's parents. "And little Kara will show your son to his room." He continued and Kara's face burned from embarrassment as Mon-El shot her an amused yet apologetic smile. Ignoring what her father had said, she decided not go say anything and simply nodded sweetly. "Very well then. Son, you behave and we'll see you later." His mother agreed, touching his cheek in an attempt to seem parental but neither Kara nor Mon-El were buying it. "Fine" he said and hastily moved away from his mother's touch, which seemed to trouble Kara. Were they hurting him? With a thought as simple as that, her heart clenched and she felt anger build up inside her once again. 

When they were far enough away from prying eyes and up to the second floor, Kara took his hand in hers and stopped walking suddenly. She turned to him and a dopey grin made it's way to her face. His expression reflected her own as his smile drained any bit of common sense or logic that might have existed in her. After a long moment he wrapped his arms around her and with that she knew she was a goner, so she chose to not think too much about who might see them and hugged him back as tightly as she could." Rao, I missed you" he whispered in her dirty blonde hair and his lips felt heavenly as they moved from the top of her head to the sensitive skin of her soft lips. It was unlike any of their kisses. All the desperation and the passion was poured into this kiss. It was fierce and intense. "I missed you more" she whispered back but it came out as a muffled sound between the kisses. They eventually pulled away, both quite unwillingly. "How have you been?" Kara asked stupidly because she didn't really know what else to say. Seriously, really smooth Kara. She scolded herself. Mon-El laughed at her awkwardness and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "I have been alright, you know had girls keeping me company so it's never boring." He teased her. At first she had looked at him with a serious look that had scared him but then she smiled and punched his chest playfully. "Well here's the guest room." She instructed, pointing towards the wooden door in front of them. They entered the room together, his hand no longer around her but interlocked with her own. 

The room was almost as big as the one he had on Daxam and that was saying something. The walls were painted blue with two red pillars standing tall on the two corners. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table next to it. The bed was made of steel and the sheets and pillows were dark blue. Almost black. There was also a sofa and a short table inside. Mon-El loved it. The walls reminded him of Kara's eyes. Like comets. "This is amazing." He said admiringly. She shot him a smile that almost gave him a heart attack. "I'm glad you like it. And you know what the best part is? My room is right next to yours and the adult's are upstairs." His smile turned from adoring to playful then. "Oh then I'll make sure to pay you a visit later after your big party. By the way, happy birthday." He exclaimed and pulled something out of his pocket. Kara stared at him. "You got me a present?" She asked, clearly surprised by the meaningful gesture. "Of course I did. You are the person that matters most to me. I've never felt this way before and I know we haven't known each other that long but what I am saying is true. My affection for you is. That much I can promise you." He confessed. It was like fireworks were going out in Kara's mind and they got louder with each one of his words "Well I am not as good as you are with speeches apparently but what I can say is that how long we've known each other really isn't the point, because from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I would never be able to look away again." She said sincerely. And then not even knowing how it had happened they were sprawled on his bed, full on making out the little box that contained her present thrown on the couch. She would open it later. This was probably one of the best days in Kara's life. 

Kara turned them so she was on top of him and when she did she saw him wince in pain. "What is it. Did I hurt you?" She asked softly inspecting him for any signs of wounds. "No, it's nothing really." He said, dismissing the subject which was all the more reason for her to be suspicious. "Take off your shirt." Kara demanded as disturbing thoughts entered her mind. He looked on certain for a second but then put his fake sarcasm at play again, as if she couldn't see right through it. "Kara are you sure? Our parents are right upstairs." He tried to smile but he didn't get to because Kara had already pulled his shirt up to his chest. The sight under it was truly horrific. There were bruises all over his abdomen and several cuts on his chest. Some of the marks had nearly faded but some were still fresh and raw. Her eyes started to water without her consent. "Kara it's not what it looks like." He tried but his efforts went unnoticed. "Oh then how do you explain all that?" She demanded and pointed at his body. It hurt he heart and she couldn't even begin to understand how he must feel. And here she was yelling at him for being hurt. "I fell?" Mon-El said questioningly and she gave a sad laugh. "I'm sorry okay? Did your father do this or maybe your mother?" She questioned, her tone infinitely gentler than before. He shook his head. "Well both of them or sometimes they put the slaves to do it. But you really don't need to worry. This isn't uncommon on my planet." He explained sadly but he spoke of it like it was normal. It infuriated her. She wasn't angry at him but at anyone else who had even dared to touch a hair on his head. "I don't care if it is a common occurrence all I care about is your well being. "I know, I know" he said. She could hear it in his voice that he was on the verge of tears and she didn't want him to hold back with her. "You can cry if you want to."she assured him. He pulled his shirt down and carefully laid her on him. At first he remained silent but after a few seconds she heard a soft sob coming from him and then he was crying, the tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. It reminded him of all the crying and begging he would do when he was a little and his father whipped him. He would fall to his knees or curl up into a ball. The difference between now and then though was that Kara was there for him. She allowed him to let it all out. That was all he ever needed. 

She was all he ever needed.


End file.
